1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to replaceable hair decorative members for a hair holder of the type having an arcuate configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most women use a hair holder to hold her hair and to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect. FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a typical hair holder of the type having an arcuate configuration. The hair holder includes an arcuate main body 1' with inner and outer peripheries thereof treated by e.g., baking varnish, spraying painting, or deposition to form decorative patterns 11' for decorative purpose. Nevertheless, the patterns 11' are fixed such that the user must buy a lot of hair holders with different patterns to fit different needs. The present invention is intended to provide a hair holder with replaceable decorative members to solve this problem.